


Nozomi Crashes a Lecture

by anyakoku



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: College, F/F, Lectures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: Eli just wants to sit through her lectures in peace, but Nozomi has other plans in mind.





	Nozomi Crashes a Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little prompt about a college AU for nozoeli on tumblr, so I wrote this up during my free period! I hope you enjoy it!

The first time it happened, Eli nearly had a heart attack.

Nozomi would always joke about barging in on one of Eli’s UNI lectures, but the blonde would always brush it off with a laugh and be out the door. Not once did Eli think that her girlfriend would suddenly pop into the lecture hall and take the seat right next to her, while the professor was in the middle of her lecture. The sheer fact that Nozomi had even gotten into the room without drawing any attention was astonishing enough as it was, yet as the lecture continued, not once did Eli’s professor miss a beat and ask who that new purple haired girl was. A few students took notice, yet it was almost as if Nozomi had never even entered the room. When the lecture finally ended and class let out, Nozomi briskly made her way to the door, but not before Eli snagged her by the wrist.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” She hissed through her gritted teeth, the exasperation and frustration on her making itself more than abundantly clear. Nozomi just smiled in response before she gave Eli her answer. 

“I just wanted to check up on you, Elicchi~! Is that really such a bad thing?”

It wasn’t. That was what Eli wanted to say anyway. But while she was still in the presence of her professor, who had seemingly only just taken notice of Nozomi, she had to uphold an aura of dignity and responsibility.

“...Yes, Nozomi. It is a bad thing. You can’t just go about prancing into my lectures whenever you feel like it, even if you don’t have anything better to do.”

A small pout formed on Nozomi’s lips, and she turned her head. “Well, if that’s the way you feel, then I guess I can respect that, Elicchi.” Eli breathed a sigh of relief and was about to thank the purple haired girl before she was cut off. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop coming in~!” She exclaimed, booping her on the nose before hurrying out the door and into the hallway.

“N-Nozomi, wait…!” Eli called out, groaning as she realized it was too late. Glancing at her watch, she realized that if she didn’t get a move on, she’d be late for another lecture, something that she didn’t need today. Hastily gathering her things together, Eli rushed out the door, hoping to God that Nozomi was just joking around again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time it happened, Eli nearly threw a textbook at Nozomi’s face.

This time though, Nozomi came in more prepared than before. She was dressed in rather formal looking attire, which was a bit out of place for a lecture, though it was nothing too extreme. It reminded Eli of that outfit she wore for that one µ's floral bouquet photoshoot they did all those years ago, and the sight of it made the Russian’s cheeks go red. Unlike last time however, the professor took notice of Nozomi as she was making her way over to the seat by Eli.

“Are you looking for someone, ma’am?” She asked, making perfect eye contact with Nozomi.

‘Oh god, there’s no way she’s getting out of this…’ Eli thought to herself, burying her face in her hands, feeling the gaze of a few students resting on her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! You just looked so invested in the lecture that I didn’t want to break your concentration, I’m so sorry!” Nozomi quickly responded, giving a quick apologetic bow. “I hope you don’t mind, but is it alright if I sit in for this lecture? I’m just on a tour of the campus, and I heard a little bit of what you were talking about, and I just had to hear more!”

What happened next was unexpected by the entire class, and especially by Eli herself. The professor’s expression actually softened, and maybe it was just a trick of the light, but Eli could have sworn she saw a slight grin form on the older woman’s lips. 

“Well, I don’t see any harm in it. You can take that empty seat next to Miss Ayase over there. I trust that isn’t an issue for you, right Miss Ayase?”

“N-no, of course not, Miss Himekawa!” Eli responded, almost to a level of shouting.

“Excellent. Now, where was I… ah, right.” Himekawa quickly resumed her lecture, leaving Nozomi to excitedly make her way next to Eli. Eli on the other hand had her head buried in her arms, trying to ignore the whispers surrounding her. Upon taking her seat, Nozomi began listening intently to her girlfriend’s professor speak. Despite not even being an actual student, she was the only one who seemed to have any interest in the topic at all, asking more questions in a single class period than had been asked in the entire year thus far.

By the end of the lecture, Nozomi had almost filled up both sides of her lone piece of paper with notes, while most others struggled to fill out just one. Himekawa was amazed by Nozomi’s diligence and attention during the class, as was the class itself. Eli on the other hand still felt some embarrassment, most of it now coming from being shown up by her girlfriend, who wasn’t even a student. As the rest of the class began exiting the lecture hall, Himekawa motioned for Nozomi and Eli to come over, to which both did with varying degrees of excitement.

“Now first off, I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here, coming into my class like this unannounced…” She started, causing Nozomi to feel a bit guilty for her actions. “...but I must say, it certainly made for an entertaining lecture.”

“E-eh?!” Nozomi and Eli both gasped in shock, surprised to see yet another grin on Himekawa’s lips. 

Himekawa let out a slight laugh. “I haven’t had a ‘student’ so interested in my lessons in what feels like years, so I’d like to thank you for humoring me today, miss…?”

“Tojo Nozomi!” Nozomi answered, feeling a heat wash over her face.

“Thank you, Miss Tojo. As for you, Miss Ayase…”

Eli tensed up immediately upon hearing her name, her mind frantically running every single possible thing Himekawa could have to say to her.

“...keep up the good work, and make sure Miss Tojo knows she’s always welcome to sit in for another lecture.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!”

With their business done, Himekawa dismissed the two girls, who hurriedly exited the lecture hall and into the hallway. They were both silent for a few moments before Nozomi eventually broke the silence.

“Y’know, Elicchi, I don’t know how you manage all this UNI stuff. Just staying awake in there was exhausting…” She said with a yawn, stretching her arms up in the air. “I think I might just go home and take a nap.”

Eli let out a soft giggle and took Nozomi’s hand in her own. “Good, because I want you rested up before I come home tonight. I’m bringing a little surprise with me.”

“Eh? What kind of surprise?” The purple hair girl asked, for once stumped by Eli’s words.

“It’s called a surprise for a reason, Nozomi. Where’s the fun in telling you now?” She replied with a smirk.

“Elicchi, you’re such a bully!”


End file.
